User blog:Kuzey457/The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter: Issue 1, 7/19/2012
Hello Fellow Users, this is Kuzey457 here, with the vry first, Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki News Letter. There will be a newsletter every week. These newsletters will have fun, and cool things, for you. It will include some News, short fan-fictions, Editor picks and reviews and notes, pictures and all kinds of fun stuff! You can leave a comment about a request for a pic, a short fanon for the letter, or something fun. We hope you have fun, here and on the Wiki. Read Here for some info. Enjoy! By Kuzey457 ''' I have seen this wiki grow for awhile now, and It has gotten many new awesome users and pages. It has eloved more and more. It is the first wiki I ever actual seen grow, probably the only one too and I will ever see. I love it here and will continue to edit here until unknown times ahead. But I beleive, this wiki will grow to it's full potential, and I will continue to help it achieve that victory it I half too. ''By Kuzey457'' ' 'This Week: OneDragonball' OneDragonball is the Founder of the Wiki. He was once named Zion3x and later ZionsBounty. He is still currently editing and has been through alot in his time here. Today, we will interview him, ask his some questions about his duties and being him. '''What is it like to be in your place?' It uh......feels good. Do you feel the Wiki should go through another "Growth spurt"? Yes........we're still young. Do you think the wiki will make it to 1000 pages and beyond? HELL YEAH! This is where an exciting short fanon will go. Leave a comment with the story and we might post it here! Enjoy! '''What happens if a Saiyan mixed with a wild ape? ' ''He would be crazy strong! This Wiki is going through some upcoming content changes (Mostly involving the CSS and such). If you see any, our CSS guy, Kuzey457 with help from Mixoris. This will tell you of some upcoming updates. Enjoy the new stuff. We are currently working on the Heading bar above ^ and tool bar you see below. They was once green but are now painted over with a colorful Dragon ball pic to spruce it up. Behind the navigation above is more of the pic. You might see some of the Z-Fighters heads, but that isn't nothin! These are some pics for your enjoyment. Enjoy. There are the Polls that you can vote on. Enjoy and pick the right ones (You can only pick once!). Do you think the Wiki should acquire a new background? (Must have a lot of Green or Blue involved) Yes, I'm not really diggin the current one No, I like this one and it fits well Maybe, I might choose later, I have no real opinion Are you active here alot? Yes! This is one of my favorite Wikis! No..This wiki is not really my place Soon, I have to do stuff but I will try soon! Unlikely, I probably won't be editing here anytime soon These are the current Administrators and Bureaucrats and some possible upcoming ones or demoted ones. *Kuzey457 (Bureaucrat) *Goten66 (Administrator) (Buruaucrat when this was made) *PhantomSilverShenron (Administrator) If you have a Comment, complaint, or request for the Wiki, leave a comment. We are always happy to help! But remember, in your comments, no cursing, foulness, Profanity or just plain rudeness. Thanks We hope you enjoyed this weeks Supreme Dragon Ball Newsletter. Stay on for next weeks exciting one! Thanks!